


Minor Details

by azira_fail



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kevin is a fan, in which connnor wears womens underwear, sorry this isnt smutty, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azira_fail/pseuds/azira_fail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all of the rules that had resulted from having Connor McKinley as a roommate, the one that prohibited Kevin from doing laundry under any circumstances whatsoever was never one he had questioned. Connor had a lot of weird costumes made with weird fabrics from his dance company and Kevin wasn’t particularly fond of doing laundry anyhow, so he just assumed that Connor hadn’t wanted him to ruin any of his outfits and left the matter for the other man to deal with.</p><p>He had never considered it might be something else.</p><p>Especially not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Details

They had been living together for around 7 months when The Incident occurred. It had seemed logical to both of them to share an apartment, with Connor being kicked out for his “homosexual tendencies” and Kevin’s parents being not too pleased with him twisting the words of christ to create a pop-culture influenced cult in Africa. After the first uncomfortable weeks of accidentally calling each other “Elder” and adjusting to seeing each other in a non-professional setting, Kevin had begun to really like Connor. In Uganda, he was always presented with an Elder McKinley who would smile just a little too widely and seemed to have no interests outside of which rules to follow and how successful his boys were being. Even after Kevin and Arnold arrived, Elder McKinley had taken his time over the next two years coming to terms with who he was and what he actually wanted to do with himself. 

 

Living with  _ Connor _ McKinley was very different. Connor McKinley loved broadway and had no qualms about singing very loud, off-key renditions of songs with lyrics that would have made Elder McKinley squirm. Connor McKinley sometimes wore makeup when he was having an especially good day. His favourite colour was pink, he drank more hot chocolate than anyone Kevin knew, none of his socks ever matched, and he snorted when he laughed. These were small things Kevin had found out simply as a result of their close proximity; their relationship was not a cold one by any means, but neither of them voluntarily questioned the other about personal matters, nor would either one of them voluntarily produce that kind of information. It was simple, pleasant, and platonic. Or it was supposed to be.

 

Later in life, Kevin would be glad he didn’t tell Connor that he had gotten off work early that day. At the time, he had just gotten so wrapped up in his head that he hadn’t considered to let his roommate know. It was one of those days that made him infinitely grateful that he wouldn’t be working at Starbucks for the rest of his life. A girl had made some huge commotion about the fact that Kevin didn’t know how to make the Raspberry Mocha Eggnog frappuccino that was on the “secret menu”. Kevin had attempted to tell her in the most polite fashion that no, Pinterest was not always right, there was in fact no secret menu, but he would be happy to make something similar for her. She had proceeded to raise her voice and point at her phone as if to strengthen her argument as the people behind her grew noticeably more uncomfortable, a couple of them abandoning their spots in line. The whole thing had resulted with her demanding the manager, Kevin attempting to explain that he  _ was _ the manager and if she would just calm down they could work it out but nooooo.

Finally, she left and Kevin let himself go home an hour earlier than usual, scowling and kicking at the slushy streets as he walked. He shoved his way into the lobby of the apartment building and jabbed at the elevator button impatiently. He hated whoever invented the secret menu. He made a mental note to track them down and kick their ass as soon as he got to his laptop. Finally finding himself in his hallway, Kevin hardly had to look to see which number was on the door he stuck his key into, as not many other people had “Defying Gravity” playing at full blast at 6:30 on a Monday evening. The loud falsetto of Connor’s voice coming from the shower managed to make him smile just a little as he kicked off his wet shoes and shed his jacket on the floor, revelling in the warmth and safety of their home. God, he was tired. He hoped Connor would be okay with a night in because he desperately needed it. And ice cream.

 

_ Thank you, Ben and Jerry’s _

 

Connor would be mad at him later for sticking his spoon directly into the carton, but at the moment Kevin didn’t really care. He dug out a healthy portion of the New York Super Fudge Chunk and shoved it in his mouth, not realising that the water running in the shower had stopped along with the music. As he turned to head into the living room, he had missed where Connor stepped out of the bathroom and began to walk down the shared hallway toward the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around his shoulders and a pair of blue and white polka-dotted underwear with lace trim that looked very soft and clung very nicely to his-

 

Kevin choked. Connor screamed.

 

“Kevin! What are you-”

 

“What am I? What are you-”

 

Connor’s face flushed and his blue eyes flew open with realisation as he scrambled to get the towel off his neck and around his waist.

 

“Kevin I’m so so sorry I didn’t think you’d be home I-why are you home? I thought you had work! And-Kevin are you eating ice cream out of the carton?”

 

Kevin just stood dumbly with the spoon still in his mouth, the blood rushing past his ears making Connor’s questions seem muted. He had been wearing  _ women’s underwear. _

 

_ Lacy  _ women’s underwear. 

 

With polka dots. 

 

And blue that made the small trail of hair leading down Connor’s white stomach look more red than gold. 

 

Kevin gulped as the blood in his face started to move to a very different part of his body.

 

“Kevin?” Shit. Connor had sat down on the couch with the towel wrapped around his waist and he was looking at him, waiting for him to respond. He looked so scared, so vulnerable, like he had done something wrong. “I...um...would you like to talk about it?”

 

His voice was meek, too, but at least he was talking, unlike Kevin who just nodded and moved to join him on the couch. Finally he managed to say:

 

“You wear women’s underwear?”

 

_ Really stellar observation, Kevin,  _ he scolded himself,  __ but Connor just chewed his lip nervously. 

 

“They’re just...comfortable, y’know? And they uh,” he flushed a deeper red and averted his gaze from Kevin, who was still fixated on his lips. “They make me feel pretty.”

 

“You are pretty.” Kevin blurts, and he didn’t think Connor’s face could get any more scarlet but it does as his eyes shoot open again and he stares at Kevin whose own feels so hot he’s pretty sure beads of sweat are starting to form at his temples. He looks away quickly.

 

“I mean, um,” Kevin rambles, trying to fill the silence, “Yeah. They’re...ah...definitely cute…you’re definitely cute and they match your eyes and erm...it d-doesn’t bother me.” He gulps and his eyes meet Connor’s very briefly before shooting back to the floor. “Like...at all.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Connor is silent for a moment, then quietly takes the ice cream and spoon out of Kevin’s loose hands. They sit quietly some more, and Kevin’s head is buzzing and his stomach is flipping and  _ Connor’s still wearing the damn towel.  _ He quickly crosses his legs as other parts of his anatomy react happily to the memory of the garment on the boy sitting less than 2 feet away from him. He doesn’t think Connor notices because he’s staring at the ice cream container and tracing shapes into the condensation. Finally he speaks.

 

“So, rough day?”

 

Kevin lets out a huff of breath and his body relaxes.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Connor sits back on the couch, picking at the ice cream. 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

Kevin smiles warmly at him.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“Mmm. Does Romeo and Juliet sound good?”

 

“The one with Leonardo DiCaprio?”

 

“That’s the only one as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“Good. He’s hot.”

 

And Connor laughs his stupid, giggly, snorting laugh and Kevin can’t help but join him, even as his throat tightens with the warmth spreading from his chest. He watches as Connor reaches for the laptop on the low table, accentuating the lean muscles in his arms, and he can’t believe how much he has missed by just not looking at his friend enough. He had no idea that his freckles didn’t stop at his neck: they’re all over his shoulders and his back. He notices the strands of orange hair that have fallen in his face and reaches over and gently brushes them away, his hands skimming Connor’s soft (freckled) cheeks. Connor looks at him, eyes twinkling, and smiles shyly before leaning over and placing the softest of kisses on Kevin’s burning cheek. 

  
Kevin’s pretty sure every vein in his body is filled with electricity right now. He’s very sure that his feelings about Connor have increased about tenfold in one night, and he is also very sure that he could spend a lot of nights like this, with Connor feeding him ice cream as they gradually move closer to each other on the couch. He’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to fall asleep even after the movie has ended and Connor has flopped across his chest, breathing quietly into his neck as his soft hair tickles Kevin’s ear. And he is absolutely, 100% confident that not texting Connor when he got off of work was the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys-  
> I finally got around to making an AO3 account! Yay!  
> This is my first BOM fanfic so any feedback would be super super helpful. I hope you Enjoy!


End file.
